The Aunt
by Kaede1413
Summary: Rukawa Kaede's family life and relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Note: in this story I will include some characters from Samurai X anime. Hope you enjoy the story

I don't own neither Samurai X nor SlamDunk. And all of the written story is from my illusion.

**Chapter #01**

Finally after very long day; early morning training, very boarding school day, which was full of my teacher scolding because of my laziness in approximately everything attending classes, doing my homework, answering Lessons exercises. Which are always answred by "hn" or "uhm I think I don't know". Then cleaning the class room, cleaning the gym, fighting with Sakuragi Hanamichi, training, fighting again and again with Sakuragi, training and finally cleaning the gym. 'uh uh really this life is very hard'

Actually I still have another part of my life, which I call it 'Home Life'. In this life I also do have so many tasks to do, as these tasks appears if my aunt returns to her home, or she is in it.

Actually I live in my aunt house, she is a single middle age women, who is a member in many national and international social institutes such as UNESCO. Thus she's usually abroad for attending these institutes many conferences. I my opinion I don't believe in any of it, I believe that they made such institutes and their useless conferences in order to anesthetizing the people only.

Any way I live with my aunt not because I lost my family. No! It's much simpler than that or must complicated, I don't know. It depend on the way that you look at it. My father mansion is located near to my aunt villa. In short, the relationship between me and my father is horrible. There is no understanding between us, since my mother death when I was six years old. Normally he married another women in less than two months of my mother death. Normally there were many wars between me and my dear father wife. All of that is not important actually all of it very normal. However, since my mother death I felt that my father really hates me. Since that time he refuse to talk to me, or even to look at my face. Unless if he want to scold me. He treats me as if I'm the one who caused my mother death. I always accuse my step mother for that rough and cruel dealing that I received from him. But soon I discovered that I was wrong, it's all my father problem not anyone else. So because me and my father horrible relationship and because we can't endure each other, my aunt suggests to let me live with her especially that she lives alone. Both I and my father accept it. By the way I just start to live with her this year. Any way that's a little bit long story I will tell it to you later. : |

Let's back to my daily activities. Now I'm returning to my home, or my aunt home. My aunt home is a modern Japanese villa. As soon as I open the villa door, I heard my aunt screaming. Off course she is screaming at me, since I'm the only one who live with her. I also know why; It because since three days I didn't clean the dishes, the living room and of course my room.

" Did you finally came, you little dirty rat!"

"…" as I take off my shoes.

" I just left the home for three days, and came back to find all of that MESS !"

"How are you my aunt?" as I enter the kitchen.

My aunt is a middle age women, with black eyes and long black hair, which always tied in the back. As she has a pale skin. Comparing her with Japanese women she considered as a tall women. In general my aunt is a beautiful women, who don't over care about her outer looking, which make her looks so normal and lovelier in my eyes.

She looked at me for moment and said " well you know how to distracted me". As she finally smile at me, and said "how are you my dear son?". Well I like her warm and calm smile at me. It's make feel warm and happy.

"I'm fine my aunt, I'm sorry for the mess. I didn't know that you will be back today. I thought that you will back after tomorrow."

Butting her arms in her waist, raising both of her eye brow and raising her voice "Well so you don't do any cleaning unless I'm home?!"

"No it's not like that but usually I back home tiredly, having my shower, made for me some ready noodles then went to living room studying and sleeping as well".

She looked at me with more passionate "My dear lovely son, didn't I told you while I'm traveling, go to '_your home'_, there are your servants who will make everything for you. And at least you won't be alone in home, which is not good for you my dear".

I shrugged and gave her a little glare and said nothing.

As she notice my reaction "You don't have to fight with your father every time you see him".

Raising my voice "My dear aunt how can I help you!"

"Dear have your shower, until I clean this messy kitchen, and I will order the sushi with the sea food that you like. How is that?".

I like her when she did her best to please me. "That's fine, but let me help you. You also seem tired"

"No my dear I will be fine, It's not that big messy after all" she said so with her warm smile.

Finally I left and went to have my shower. I thought 'how my mother and my step mother did not like her. As she is very warm person with a very warm smile, or just I found her like that because that I don't get any warm since my mother death. Any way why I'm thinking so much now, well I like her for whatever her relationship with my mother was'.

When I'm done I went down and find that my aunt ended cleaning both kitchen and living room. As she was sitting in the living room preparing the arrived order in the table, and waiting for me to start her dinner. I smile for her appreciating what she did for me. As she also welcomed me with her very warm smile "come on my prince let's have our delicious dinner".

In the middle of the living room there lay a _**kotatsu**_ (Japanese traditional table, that is wooden table frame covered by a _futon_, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits.). At the side that overlooking on the home garden there lay a glass sliding door, that covered by a thick curtain. While the T.V lay on top of the table that has a cupboard under it, where it lay on front of the Kotatsu. There also a large cupboard that it's higher than me, and it's width approximately half the width of the room. That it's upper half has many shelves that full of books. While the lower half has two cupboards and between them a set of drawers. This large cupboard lay beside the room wooden sliding door, which is in front of the glass sliding door. I love the living room the most as I usually study on the Kotatsu and sleep under it, covering myself by it's heavy blanket.

I Sit down in the _**zabuton**_ (a Japanese cushion for sitting) in front of her "Thank you my dear aunt". Both of us smile at each other and start our warmly and delicious dinner. As we talked to each other warmly. Well you can said that she is the one who almost start the speech and keep insistently asking me about how is my school life is going on. As I always give her vague answers or even try uselessly to change the subject. But she is very clever and keep insistently and at the same time friendly asking me and seeking for convincing answers from me. However I don't hate or get annoyed by her insistently talk. Because the way that she used when she talk to me is so warmly and friendly that let her get all the information that she wants to know. At the same time gives me all advises that she feels that I need them. I like it when I feel that she cares about me in that clever and effective way.

After that warm dinner I backed the remaining food, arrange the living room and clean the used dishes. As she went to have her shower. After I'm done I went to living room in order to study there, since I don't like to study at my room. Because I feel it's completely isolated and cold. That I don't even like to sleep in it. It's in the second floor and even my aunt room is in the second floor. However all of our activity is in the first floor, where the kitchen, living room and my aunt office lay in the first floor. Though even if my aunt is not in home, I feel like her spirit is still there which give me some warmness.

I heard her entering her office, and thought 'oh my God she is really very active person she just arrived today, cleaning up the kitchen. And now it's almost eleven, yet still she want to do her work not waiting for tomorrow.'

After a while I wake up from my nap, which was for almost half an hour. I went to my aunt office room to check her. I found her sleeping deeply at the ground as she was not sitting in her office, she was sitting in _**kotatsu**_. She was half covering with the table heavy blanket. On the table is her running laptop, there is a sound from it, which seems like chatting stuff. I pulled her gently a little bit put a pillow under her head and covered her welly. The chatting sound appear again, so I take a look at her laptop. Actually I want to shut it down, but I don't know why I suddenly felt so curiosity of what was this chatting about. Well it almost 12 am, so who want to chat at that time? I maximize the chatting window and try to figure out what is it about. Well unfortunately I found it little bit interesting; it was a social chatting group about some people complain their social problem, and others give them some suggested solutions.

Some complainer, where mothers need some suggested treatments for their teenaged sons. I just discovered that the teenage period of life is little bit difficult for both parents and sons. Anyway others where wives complain about their husbands and their husbands families treatments. Well some of them are really mean. I think if my mother still alive she also will complain about my father and his very big headed family. I still remember some of her complains about them. Others complains about their romantic life, which I found most of them silly and meaning less. Until now I didn't try romantic life, but I believe in romance; people are very attached to other, but some time the other side leave, betray or even do not care about the other side, which causes a psychological problem to that other side. So in my opinion the solution is simple; if the one who you most care about, do not care about you. Then simply leave without hurting your dignity while you are trying to beg them to remain. Well I'm not heartless man, and I know it's so hard to do so and to forget about your lovers. But I believe the most important thing in our life that we should care much about is our dignity not our emotional relationships. What is the use or the benefits of these emotional relationships if these relationships keep on hurting our dignity? Nothing in this life deserves to hurt our dignity for except freedom and honor. Well this is my grandfather's saying and I believe in it.

It almost 3:00am now, and I'm still waking up only reading these social problems and their suggested solutions. And keep on checking my aunt from time to time to ensure that she didn't wake up, because I don't want her to find out that I'm putting my nose in her work, I know she will be so angry. And when she gets angry she suddenly transformed to a monster.

I was going to leave but suddenly a new complainer start her conversation, which call herself lonely. Her complaining was:

Lonely: Hello I'm from a very rich family. Both my mother and father alive and I do have tow mean brothers who are elder than me. I'm the only sister they have. I hate all of them and I wish to leave this mean family, but I don't know where to go. Please help me, and don't tell me that "try to let my family care about me" No! I will never do so, I HATE ALL OF THEM!

'Oh my God! What's wrong with this girl' I waited for one to answer her, but no one answer her. Actually me and her where the only one who remain online on the group. I don't know why I felt so responsible about her. I check my aunt again, she was still sleeping. That girl suddenly start talking again.

Lonely: where are you why didn't you answer me yet!

I felt that she is crying and her situation is really dangerous. So I finally decided to write to her asking her to wait until tomorrow. Well I don't want to use my aunt account, and I don't want to be rush and give her a wrong advice that will affected her life badly. After a while she answered me "Do you really care? Or you only wants to run away from giving me some real advice. Or you don't want to tell me that my family is so useless and mean?"

'oh my God, she is so demanding'. I write " No! But do you know that it's 3:25am? Do you want me to be serious with you and give you a promising solution, or you only want me to tell you go ahead and run away from your family?"

After a while she write "I want you to be honest with me. And give me a promising solution."

'Thank God. She has little bit sanity after all'. I write to her "Great! Will you please wait for my solution until tomorrow? I promise you to give more of my time and listen to you until the end. But please don't be rush and don't do something that you will regret it for all of your life."

"I will. And I will be waiting for you until tomorrow. Please keep your promise and back to me tomorrow. I will be waiting for you"

"okay my dear. Calm down have a cup of warm milk and sleep well. Have a good night" I try to be passionate as much as I can. Because somehow I understand her feelings. Somehow her relationship with her family remind me of my family.

She answered "you too have a good night, and thank you for your time." And left.

After that I deleted all my messages and her messages. I just keep her first complaining message. I write down the group name, and her email. Just in case no one answer her, since I'm sure that my aunt dose not usually involve in chatting group conversations. I figured that out from previous conversations where she rarely involves with their conversations.

I finally went to sleep, thinking of that girl and her mean family as she called them. 'Tomorrow I will join that group after creating a fake account, just to see and to make sure that that girl problem will be solved.' I thought 'But what if her problem didn't solved? What would I do? I'm not social specialist. And I promise her to do my best to help her'. After thinking deeply 'well tomorrow I will see what will happened and according to that I will decide what to do'. At these thoughts I finally slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #02**

Next morning.

"OHHH! Kaede! Wake up it's too late! It's 9:45am now!"

I open my eyes lazily trying to figure out what happed in the world. After a moment I back to the world. As my aunt continue shouting: "Come on move you lazy rat!". As I start moving in a hurry. I quickly prepared myself in 15 minutes. I ride my bike in a hurry too, as I reached the school in about 15min without sleeping. Off course when I arrived to school I get punished for arriving late by doing some silly exercise in the main school yard. Then went to my class. As usual my teacher start scolding and fired me where he didn't allow me to attend his class. So I spent the remaining of that class standing outside waiting for it to end.

While I'm standing, I remembered that lonely girl. So I decided to return home early today. I order to keep my promise to her.

Well the school day has passed a usual, unless returning home early today. I enter home, I found aunt preparing some food. She surprised at my early return. I told her that it's because that I have too many hard home works to do, so I'm goanna do them at my room. She doesn't seemed to be convinced, because she know very well how lazy I'm in my school studying. But she said "Good luck, and do your best dear".

As I went to my room I start looking for my smart phone, which my elder brother gave it me. After knowing that I will live with my aunt he gave it me so he can call me directly. But I didn't used it at all and the only number I saved in it is my dear elder brother phone number.

I took the piece of note I wrote last night. And signed up to that chatting site after creating an email account. In that chatting site rule I must log in with a user name and a password. I get little bit confused 'what I should call myself. It supposed to be a name that don't relay to me or to my characteristic 'after thinking deeply I heard my aunt calling me from down stairs to have my dinner. At that moment I decided to call myself "The Aunt". As I call my aunt back "ok just give me a moment, and I will come". I finish setting up my new and only chatting account, joined to that social group. Then I went down to my dear aunt.

As I get in the living room I find my aunt sitting on zabuton, as the dinner had been prepared perfectly on the kotatsu. My aunt was watching T.V. Where she didn't started her dinner yet, waiting for me to have it with her. As I enter the room she gave me one of her famous side glare, as if she know that I'm up in something that may related to anything in the world except to my studies as I claim before. When I sat down beside her making myself not noticing her reaction. I said "Thank you aunt for that wonderful and warm dinner, and I'm sorry for making you wait for me". Both of us start eating. She asked "How is your homeworks kid?" as she continued eating, without looking at me and with a side smile.

"It's fine, I'm going on it" also without looking at her.

"Good how is your school day?"

"It's fine, you know I was punished two times today. One because I came late, while the second one is for not solving my homework". I try to avoid her direct questions, and her direct concentration, by giving her some distracted information. That will distract her concentration.

"Why did you wake up too late, or do you always wake up lately when I'm not home". Raising her voice.

"I did not, that not my manner. But yesterday I could not sleep well that's why".

"I wish", "ok aunt how is your work today?"

"It was fine, I'm still working on that conference report", "no problem aunt, I will clean the dishes after our great dinner".

"No my dear _passionate_ son I will do it. And you go back to your study"

I smile at her and said "Thank you aunt". I said to myself 'I will do my homework today for her'.

After finishing my dinner quickly, I ran to my room, put my books and note books on my desk. Then I back to that chatting room to see what happened to that girl. I found that there are so many chatting stuff so I roll up to see what they advise her. I found that two advisers gave her the same silly advice, but in different words. Their advice was "You are in teenage period of life, and this period is so complicated and hard. And in it you will always feel like frustration and upset." They write to her that since she had mentioned that she is 15 years old. But that girl didn't write any replay to them.

Well I myself didn't convinced of their advice. I mean I do have the same family type who will always make you feel upset and want to run away and never ever look or come back. Especially my father.

Any way I added that girl to my contact list, which only has her. She accepted me immediately in less than a moment. As we started our chatting.

The Aunt : "Hello I read your yesterday complain and I wish to talk to you about it. If you don't mind"

Lonely: "did you read their advices?"

The Aunt: " yes. I would like to know what's your opinion about it before giving you mine"

Lonely: "they were useless and silly such as my family"

The Aunt: "I find that too, but before giving any judgment about your family. I 'd like to know more information about them."

Lonely: " I already mentioned "

The Aunt: "these does not called enough information. Please let me know about why you hate them. For example what did they did to you? How they harmed you? ets"

Lonely: " ok. I will give you a brief details about them. My mother she is always busy as she is a community lady. Who always give courses and lectures about community, ladies stuff and family life style and so on. My father is a business man. He is the owner and manager of so many business in Kanagawa."

The Aunt: "so they always busy "

Lonely: "yes, so many time I feel like they care about anything or everything except me."

The Aunt: "what about your brothers?"

Lonely: "they are the meanest brothers that you can ever imagine. Neither of them care about me. The elder one lives with my grandfather since he was child. But know he's abroad because of his working issue." She stop writing for a moment. I gulp as I feel that my heart beat accelerated.

The Aunt: "what about your other brother?" I write that as I feel that I know very well who is she is gonging to talk about. After a while she start typing.

Lonely: "he is the worst. He is the main problem in our house. He's always fighting with everyone even with servants. He hates everyone in our house. He always causes sorrow and grief to my father, while my father like him the most."

I stunned, my brain freeze. I can't think of anything. This stupide girl is talking about me! She is my only sister "Yoko". Yes her dear mother "Noriko" is that "COMMUNITY LADY!" and our dear father is that very great business man. And my dear elder brother is the one whose my grandfather took him since he was a child, because he is a genius kid so my grandfather wanted to raise him up in his own way. And I'm the one who always fight "ONLY" with my dear very composition father. Wait! By the way she is only 9 years old not 15 years. Why did she lie about her age? Why she hates me that much? Why she hates her family that much? Yes, I hate my father so much, but I see him spoil her so many times. Or she can be someone else, but with all these coincidences! Let's check.

She suddenly write "hello there are you still here?"

I still don't know what to write to her. I decided to ensure if she is my sister or not first. So I write "what is your elder brother job?"

" how is that related to my problem"

"you had mentioned your mother and your father jobs, but you didn't mention any useful information about your brothers."

"okay. He's a detective. He is 23 years old. Now he's in Turkey for his working issue". The same specifications as my elder brother.

"and that mean one?"

"he is 17 years old"

Well well if it's me then she will said I'm 15 years old. But come on if she is my sister how can we be at the same age. No problem. I still have some trick for her.

"you and your brothers are from the same mother?"

"uh. No. But how did you come up with that?"

"where is their mother?"

"she died."

"your younger brother was at what age when his mother died?"

" he was 6 years old".

"I see. So did your father marry your mother before his first wife died".

"No."

"so how come that between you and your brother only 2 years. It must be at least 6 or 7years."

"I'm sorry I lied about my age"

Uh. Yes she is my sister "why?"

"I was afraid that if I mention my real age, they won't take it seriously."

"how old are you?"

"9 years old".

I don't know what type of advice that I should give her. Now is my turn to give her my advice. After a while I took a deep breath and finally write: "do you have house?"

"yes, and it's a mansion. I told you we are so rich"

"do you have room in that mansion?"

"of course!"

"do you have enough food?"

"what's wrong with you?"

"just answer without any complains"

"yes, I do",

"did any one of your family insult you? Be honest with this question"

After a while she answered "No"

"so the only problem that you have is that you feel that they abandon you. Right?"

"yes, that's it"

"do you think that your problem will be solved if you run away?"

"I don't know? But even my mean brother left the home, while he has the biggest room in our mansion"

Oh yes my room size in my mansion is the size of three rooms. It has a study office, T.V, kotatsu, my very large bed, small refrigerator, all of my entertainment tools and of course there is a bathroom with in it. However all of that is in order to isolate me in my huge room, so that I won't leave my room and annoy them with my sight and existential. That was my step mother idea, and somehow her idea had succeed.

"did he run away?"

"No, he went to live with our mean aunt"

"so he didn't run away after all. Anyway, did you ever try to explain to your mother that you need her?"

"First I know that my brother will be fired from my aunt house, because both of them are so mean"

"I'm not talking about your brother now, I'm talking about you. Please answer me precisely. Did you talk to your mother or not?"

"no, I didn't"

I know Aoshi my elder brother very well. He is very patient and has a very high sense of responsibility. I know very well that he will do more than his best to care about us, support us and to protect us. Even if he is so busy. For example, he knows about me more than anyone in our family, though we don't see each other frequently. So I wrote to her:

"so in short, your problem is much simpler than what you think. You just over sized it okay. To solve your problem you have to try to talk to your mother about how is your day is going on, and so on. Also try to talk to your brothers especially the elder one, since he seem more prudent than the other one. Try to do so and see what will happened."

"you think it's as this simple!"

"I'm sure of that. As I'm sure that you never tried to solve your problem. The only thing that you try to do is escaping!"

"…"

"where ever you go you will face so many problems. This is life!"

"…."

"so are you going to spend your life escaping whenever you face a problem!"

"…."

"If you face problem you have to face it bravely! You have to do your best to find a solution for it! You have to be patient and endure these problem until they have been solved! And when they solved you will face another ones!"

"…."

"This is life. it does not give you everything, you are not in haven! And it does not take from you everything"

"Your word seems convincing."

"These are facts. Not opinion! Do your homeworks, and try to do what I told you. And have a good night".

"Thank you. I will think of that. And have a good night."

"don't hesitate to ask for my help and advice whenever you need it"

"yes. Sure. Thank you at least I'm little bit comfortable now".

"great"

Then she log out, and so did I. I keep staring at my phone for a while. I'm astonished by her feeling toward my family. Especially her hatred feelings toward me. Why she hates me the most?! After a thinking moment, I back to the world. It's 12:00am now. However I still insist to solve my homeworks as I promise myself. I told myself 'I will think of my sister after doing my homeworks'.

For more astonishing I did my homework in less than two hours it's 2:15 am. I check my aunt, I found her sleeping in the same position as yesterday. I tried to adjust her sleeping position gently, covered her, switched the light off, and left. Back to my room, had my shower and finally lie down in the bed. I couldn't stop thinking of my sister. I felt so worried about her. She is only 9 years old. And from now thinking of running away! Why?

I couldn't sleep that night. I couldn't sleep at all. I automatically started to recall our relationship, which is fragile.

I remembered the first incident between me and her, when she was still a baby. I was six years old when she was born. I didn't went to hospital to see her, as everyone keep me away from her. In order if I felt jealous or grudge. When my step mother came home with her. She carried her tightly when she saw me, as if I'm going to kill her daughter. I kept away from her, however I wanted to see her, to get near to her, to touch her and to hold her tiny hands.

After a couple of months I heard her crying. I was alone in the hall. As her room door was slightly opened and I found that she was alone. I got in to check her. She was in her baby bed crying. I got nearer to her, that was the first time I got close to her and saw her face closely. When she saw me she stopped her crying for a moment trying to figure out who is this strange boy. Then she continued her crying. I extended my hand to patted her hair and hold her hand. As I did so. Her crying had stopped little by little. As she looked and smiled at me. I smiled at her and shook her bed gently. Suddenly both of us shocked at the shouting voice behind us. it was the mean servant voice. She was shouting at me "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LEAVE THIS ROOM NOW!". My sister started crying again I turned my face back to her to calm her down. However my step mother get in the room and that mean servant pulled me away from my sister. My step mother quickly hold Yoko and shook her gently. Then hugged her and patted her back gently. Then she looked at me and start shouting at me but not so loudly "what were you doing to her you little barbarian rat! She is your sister you have to take care of her. Not be barbarian with her. Get out now!".

I was so stunned at their reaction that I didn't know what to do as my tongue tightened and I feel like I had swallow it. I left. I went to my room silently and close it's door, lied down at my bed I buried my face in pillow and start crying silently. That day I wished to die I wished to follow my mother and be with her. That day still alerting on my mind.

Actually that was the basis of me and my sister relationship. Which is that I'm the evil, jealousy and barbarian elder brother. And she is the poor and kind little sister who must be protected from that evil brother. There were many incident between me and her has been misunderstand such as that first one. So both my father and step mother do their best to keep us away from each other. But lately I'm the one who did my best to keep myself away from her. Because I get so weary of that sick relationship.

However my brother Aoshi notice that. As he always warned me of being cold with her. However I never listen to him. I always complain that she has both her mom and dad, while I don't have any. So why she would ever need me any way. Whenever he heard my complaints he told me that she is my responsibility, so I have to care about her whether I like it or not. But even Aoshi couldn't care off her. She didn't even accept talking to him. She always ignores both of us as if both of us where her adversary.

In short, that is how our relationship is look like and is going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter#03**

Next day;

I spent my whole day absent-minded. I didn't sleep at my classes, and heard nothing of what my teacher where talking about. When I went to roof I didn't sleep I kept on staring at nothing. My mind was busy thinking of her. She and her yesterday conversation were keep on alerting on my mind like bees. I kept on remembering and reviewing every word of our conversation, and our relationship.

Also in the gym I was not concentrating at all. I couldn't handle it more. So in the middle of our training I asked for permission to leave. It's already 6pm. I went quickly to my aunt home had a very quick shower and went to my mansion.

As I enter my home, I found my step mother in the main living hall. She looked at me, raised one eye brow saying: "what in the world that throw you here?"

Putting both of my hands in my trouser pocket saying: "well I'm in my house! I will be thrown here whenever I want to!"

She give me one of her famous side glare "no one said that's it's not. Any way how are you doing with your aunt?".

"fine. I came here to bring some stuff from my room" I told her so, because I want distract her concentrating. I don't want to tell her I want to see her dear very spoiled daughter 'My Dear Great Sister'.

She looked at me carefully "you don't look well kid. Your face looks so tired. You look so dispers. Is everything going well with you?"

"yes".

"I wish. Come sit down let's talk together. Since months we haven't seen each other"

I sat down. Well I don't want to talk with her, but she gave me an excuse to stay for more time to see my sister with no need to go to her room.

She ask: "how is your aunt? Is everything with her is going well?".

I know she want to figure out how is my situation with my aunt, so she will have some joy and mockery about us. I answered "yes".

Smiling at me meanly "Good, so why you look so tired and dispersed?!".

"I'm not" I answered her without even looking at her. I kept on looking around seeking for my sister.

"any way. Tell me how many time do you both fight with each other during the day?"

I looked at her disdainfully "none"

"I wish my dear son. Dear are you hungry?" she said mockingly

"No"

"dear when you feel so, you can come here and have your lunch or dinner".

'Oh my God, how provocative she is and how she likes to be so'. I answered her "Noriko my dear compassionate step mother, rather than making yourself taking care of ME. It's better for you to take care of your dear spoiled daughter". As I finished my sentence, finally my sister appeared.

I saw how she absolutely ignored me. She passed through us barely looked at her mother saying "Bye Mom". Her mother looked at her "bye honey". I quickly asked her "where are you going Yoko?". She ignored me as if not hearing anything. I quickly flowed her and grabbed her hand. I started yelling at her "WHEN I TALK TO YOU AND ASK YOU, DO NEVER EVER IGNORE ME! DO YOU HEARD THAT!" I lost my control. Noriko stood up quickly and approached us. She held my hand and Yoko's hand. She forced me to leave her daughter's hand. And she looked at Yoko telling her "he is right. After all he is your elder brother and you have to respect him!". Yoko stunned, looked at her mother and said "I'm going to tuition institute MOM". I asked her "where is that tuition institute?!". She looked at her mother as her mother shake her head in order to tell her 'answer him'. So she finally said where it located. I said "great! I need to go to that place, there is something I want to have from there". Noriko stunned at that offer little bit and recover herself quickly "that's great! I agreed" looking at her daughter to preventing her from complaining.

Finally both of us left the house. I was little bit angry at Yoko's reactions, and she also was so angry. All the way to the metro station she kept looking down without saying anything. When we got on the metro she didn't sit near to me, as she kept on looking down. I hated her situation. We arrived to our destination leaving the metro, walked towered tuition institute building. Before we arrived there I asked her "when your class will be ended?!". "Why are you asking?". "Just Answer Me?!". "After two hours". "I will be waiting for you." She said nothing and got in to in that Tuition institute building. I walked around seeking for something to buy, so she won't think that I wanted to be with her. I bought an headphone and sat on the bench in front that tuition institute building. While I'm waiting for her, I checked my phone checking that chatting account. Yoko was offline, but I wrote to her "how are you, I wish you are getting better?". Well I did so because I want to keep in touch with her.

After an hour I saw her leaving the building. I noticed that she saw me too, but made herself not. So I followed her, and hold her hand "Yoko, how is your class?". She said nothing, just kept in looking at the ground. It was 9:15pm. "Yoko, are you hungry? Do want to eat something?". She didn't answer. I hold her hand tightly, as I spotted a ramen booth "let's have some ramen then". She finally said "No! I don't eat from places like these!". This time I'm the one who said nothing, and kept on approaching that booth. I ordered two ramen bowl with sea food. I handed her one as I took mine "try it. It's very delicious and warm. You will like it believe me". She took it from my hand, looked at it disgustingly "I said I don't eat this rubbish".

I ordered her this time "eat it Yoko! We won't leave until you finished it!".

She raise one of her eye brow "Ok, I will". She walked toward rubbish and throw her bowl content. I stunned. As she looked at me boldly and said "I'm done! You order me to finish it, and here I'm done!".

'oh my God how rude she is'. She boldly approached the seller who is an old man and handed him her empty bowl. He was so stunned at her very rude reaction. As he started yelling at us and refused to take the bowl from her. I took that bowl put it on the booth, grabbed her hand and slapped her cheek saying "you are the meanest and the rudest girl in the world!".

Both of them stunned for a while. I apologized from that man and asked him politely to put my remaining food into a take away bowl. As he did, she started yelling at me and tried to make me leave her hand. I looked at her and said "If you want me to give you another slap on your other cheek keep on complaining!". Finally, she shut her mouth up. I accompanied her to the house while I was holding her hand firmly. Then came back to my aunt home.

My aunt was there. "You finally back. It's 10:30, where have you been?"

"Hello aunt."

"what inside this bag. Do you have your dinner?" as she took the bag from me.

"yes"

"I made for you some. Hey wait kid! Is this is your remaining food?!"

"yes"

"you didn't eat anything! Are you ok?" as she noticed how mad and tired I was.

I looked at her "I'm sorry aunt. But I don't have any appetite. Keep this food and heat it tomorrow. Have a good night"

She followed me "I said are you ok? What's wrong with you today? Change your cloth quickly and come to living room I won't force you to eat. I just want to talk to you".

"Please leave me alone. I don't have any strength to talk to anyone." I got in my room and closed the door. Well yes I don't have any strength to talk to anyone, it's not my habit to do so.

since my mother left I used to be alone almost all the time. Just my nanny was trying her best to be close to me, where my brother didn't live with us. So how could change suddenly? I didn't even change my clothes and throw myself into bed. Yes that's my habit. Whenever I feel mad, upset, sad or lonely I sleep in order to make time move faster and in order to lessen myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter#04**

After a while Rukawa's phone rang. He know it was his brother since he is the only one who know his mobile phone number. Rukawa's was almost sleeping, but he answered his brother.

Aoshi: "Moshi moshi; how are Kaede?".

Kaede answered him in sleepy voice "I'm fine, what about you brother?".

Aoshi: "I'm also fine. You look sleepy." He thought 'sleeping at this time? It means that there is something'

Kaede: "I was going to sleep now."

Aoshi: "are you ok?"

Kaede: "yes".

Aoshi: "is everything is ok?".

Kaede gulped 'no', but he said "yes, everything is ok".

Aoshi: 'I know you will say so. Actually it's very obvious from your voice'. He said : "I can see that. How is dad?".

Kaede: "fine".

Aoshi: "did you see him?".

Kaede: "no. since months I didn't see him".

Aoshi sigh deeply 'I know that'. "how is our aunt?".

Kaede: "she is great."

Aoshi: 'that's mean that he is happy with her'. "Great! How is Yoko? Do you see her?".

Kaede: 'well your sister isn't fine at all. She want to run away'. But he said "she is fine. I was with her today." 'and I slapped her on her face in the middle of the street.'

Aoshi: "you were with her? How come?". 'so that's why your voice sound trouble'.

Kaede: "I accidently knew that she want to go to the Tuition institute, which is in the same direction as mine".

Aoshi: "I see. So how is your trip with her?"

Kaede started to get angry as he changed his laying position by sitting on the bed "Onitchan, what's up with you? I told you everything is ok, so what are you still asking about?!".

Aoshi raised one of his brow "don't shout at me kid. From your voice I know there is some trouble. So it's better for you to shorten the time and tell me exactly what happened? Since I won't hang up until you tell me something that convince me. ok!"

Kaede started grumbling, getting angrier and raising his voice: "offffff. Your sister is the rudest and meanest girl in the world ok! I slapped her rude face in the middle of the street! Is that convincing now! uffff". As he put his hand on his forehead and started rubbing it.

Aoshi: "tell me everything. Why did you slap her?".

Kaede angrily told him everything.

Aoshi response was much rational. "I understand that she deserve it. If I were where you I will do the same". Both of them got quiet for a moment. Then Aoshi said "I know that she is very spoiled girl. But whatever she is, she is our responsibility".

Kaede: rotating his eyes "I know that".

Aoshi: "by the way you have to expect a problem from your father and Noriko for what happened today".

Kaede: "I don't care about them. I already used to that".

Aoshi: "don't be rude with your father".

Kaede: "I will try. Anyway, when is your vacation?"

Aoshi: "it supposed to be after two week. Umm but you know, I will try to come this weekend". 'After what I heard, I must come to figure out what happening?'. "By the way how is your studying?"

Kaede lay down again on the bed. In a very boring voice said "It's great".

Aoshi: "Yeah I can see that. Listen kid! Change your clothes first, then do your homeworks. I know you very well when you got upset dear. And for your information, when I come, I will go to your school and ask about your doing there. It's not better for you if I hear something that I don't like".

Kaede: 'Oh my God'. Gulped, wide his eyes and said in low tone: "okay".

Aoshi: "good. Have a good night".

Kaede: "you too".

As they hang up. Kaede put his hand on his forehead covering his eyes and told himself "I will be in big problem if he ask about me in school, oh my God. Uffff. Why he is so demanding?". He finally left the bed, changed his clothes and forcedly start doing his homework.

In other side Aoshi was standing in balcony huffing and thinking deeply about his previous conversation with his brother. 'There are so many question marks. First, how come that Kaede offer to accompany Yoko, even if they have the same direction? I know very well that they could not stand each other for five minutes! Second, how in the world, Noriko told her very spoiled daughter to respect Kaede? That's by itself absolutely weird.' After thinking deeply 'There is something wrong with Yoko. Both Noriko and Kaede knew it or at least felt it. I can't make Kaede handle Yoko problems by himself. I know very well my father mentality that he won't let him to have any hand in Yoko's problems. I have to go and figure out what's happening by myself.

Next day and after a long school day, Kaede back to his aunt home. As he got inside, his aunt told him that his father want to meet him immediately. She asked him about what did he do. He answered her "nothing worth it aunt. When I back I will tell you everything". Kaede knew very will why his father wanted him. He was expecting that.

He went to his father home carelessly. As he got in the home his nanny approached him and told him that his father is waiting him in his office and he is very angry. Kaede told her "I know he only asked to see me, if he wants to scold me. Don't worry I got used to that" he smiled to his kind nanny and went to meet his father.

In his father office there was a man in his forties. He's look like his brother Aoshi, but his hair is shorter than his brother hair and his face has some wrinkles. His father was sitting behind his office. Also there were his sister and Noriko, who were sitting on the sofa. His step mother was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono, and her hair was tightening in a traditional Japanese hairstyle as usual. She is a topical Japanese lady; white skin, black hair and black narrow and sharp eyes. His sister is look like her mother. She was wearing a mere blue dress. He came in the office, where he knew very well why was this court held?

His father said: "you finally show up" without looking at him as usual.

Kaede: "ok. Then what is it about?". As he stand in front of his father office, putting his hands in his pockets.

His father started yelling "After all of what did you do to your SISTER yesterday! You ask rudely what is it?".

Kaede: "Why didn't you ask your precious daughter about what happened?!".

His father: "She told me everything! Is that how you care about your younger sister?!".

Kaede turned his faced to other side, folded his arms and said in low tone, but enough to be heard : "umm. Look at who is talking about caring."

By that reaction his father angry temper increased. He stood up, approaching his rude son "What did you just said?".

Kaede: "You heard Dad. And you know what did I mean!".

His father hold his collar tightly and said strictly: "You must tell me clearly what you mean? rude! Because I know why you treat her cruelly and harshly".

Kaede smiled mockingly, "yeah I know these sick reasons very well. Isn't it because I'm very jealous of her?" he asked his father mockingly.

His father left him, sighed deeply and turned his face to other side, as if he couldn't stand looking directly in to his son eyes anymore. "it's good that you know yourself rude!"

Kaede turned his face to his father direction. He understand very well his father reaction. he looked at him in challenging way. "Do you really believe that?! Well, that's not the problem now. Any way answering your first question. Let me tell you that you should be the last one talking about caring! Rather than spoil your daughter by only giving her MONEY! It's better for you to spend time with her and figure out what she need Dad!".

His father turned to him angrily and held his collar tightly and roughly, which caused minor injuries on his neck. However Kaede continued his talk "Do you know what she need?! Do you know in which school she is?! Do you know in what class she is?!". When his father heard that, he slapped him roughly on his face, which caused his son to fell down roughly on the ground. However his father held him back and slapped him again and again. As each time his father slaps got stronger than the previous ones. His father kept on hitting him harshly until his step mother held his father back.

When his father left him, Kaede loosed his balance and fell down in the ground. His father lost his mind completely and start yelling at him "You are such a rotten boy, bad-mannered, and ruthless! Wherever you go you bring corruption and problems with you! Get out of here immediately and don't let me see your vile and rude face again!".

Kaede hold himself tightly before getting much mad at his father, and stand up with difficulty. He looked at his father and calmly said: "you know I'm right. That's why you lost your mind". He left the room immediately after that, as he still hearing his father cursing him and yelling at him from behind.

Kaede went back to his aunt house. His aunt stunned at his hardly beaten and swollen face. She said in an astonishing voice: "who did that to you! Of course it's your dad! But why?". He sit down and looked back at her trying hardly to hide his true feelings, which was madness, sadness and very upset. He said nothing for a while. Then he stand up again and approached the freezer. His aunt followed him quickly and closed the freezer door, before he could pick any ice from there. She look at him and said strictly "you won't have any treatment, unless you told me exactly what had happened."

He looked back at her, huffing "why you are so demanding?".

"Know you are under my responsibility now! Not your careless father!"

Huffing again "yes we fought with each other as usual. And why we fought it's because I slapped my sister yesterday in the middle of crowded street. Happy now!"

"uh. Before I know why I know that your spoiled sister deserved it. She is such a corrupted girl."

Kaede interrupted her, yelling "Do you know that corrupted girl is only 9 years old?! Aunt I know that you don't like her because she look like your ADVERSARY 'NORIKO'! Exactly such as what you used to deal with me before, since that I look like my MOM! Please aunt try be impartial".

As he said that, his aunt couldn't held back her anger and slapped him. He look at her and sighed " all of you couldn't bear hearing the truth". Then he immediately left the home, leaving his aunt looking at his back astonishingly.


End file.
